legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slave I
The Slave I was a prototype Firespray-31 starfighter that served as the personal ship of Jango Fett and, after his death, Boba Fett. Slave I has been made several times by Lego. It has also appeared as a playable vehicle in two Lego Star Wars video games: Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. History Under Jango Fett Jango Fett acquired the ship, from Oovo IV, a prison world and began to use it as his personal ship. The ship was in his possession when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi journeyed to the planet Kamino to make contact with the Kaminoan Prime Minister, Lama Su. After a brief introduction to Fett, Kenobi attempted to arrest him and a brutal fight began, swayed by Slave I's powerful blaster cannons. Fett emerged victorious but, unbeknownst to him, Kenobi had attached a tracking device to the hull of the ship. Kenobi followed Slave I in his own ship to the planet Geonosis. After a vicious battle between the two ships in the planet's asteroid belt, in which Fett used tracking missiles and seismic charges, which Fett assumed Kenobi to be dead and proceeded to land on the planet, again followed by Kenobi. Slave I landed in amongst a concentration of Trade Federation ships, provoking Kenobi's suspicions. The ship remained on the ground during the ensuing battle, in which Fett participated. Fett reached a gruesome end at the hand of master swordsman Mace Windu, who cut off Fett's head after his backpack was damaged. In the aftermath of the battle Boba Fett, Jango's cloned "son", found his helmet in amongst the carnage. As he picked it up, he inherited his "father's" legacy and, with it, his ship, which he continued to use for many years. The Clone Wars Boba Fett inherited Slave I and used it to some extent during the Clone Wars, the infamous conflict between the forces of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Fett seemed to take no real side in the conflict, but sought to find his father's murderer, Mace Windu. Teaming up with other bounty hunters like Aurra Sing and Bossk, Fett hunted down the Jedi and, after a number of failed assassination attempts, was sent to a Republic prison on Coruscant. After the Clone Wars Boba Fett continued to use Slave I as his cloned "father" had before him, using it to hunt down targets and modifying the craft even more. When the Galactic Empire called for bounty hunters to track down Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, who had escaped from the Hoth system in their ship, the Millenium Falcon along with the Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca, Fett flew to Darth Vader's flagship, the Executor. After accepting the mission, along with a host of other, independent bounty hunters, Fett followed the Millenium Falcon as it travelled to Cloud City on the planet Bespin, which was owned by Solo's friend Lando Calrissian. Fett landed on the planet shortly after Solo, with the Empire's forces in his wake. Calrissian betrayed Solo to the Empire and watched as Solo was frozen in carbonite. Fett took Solo to his ship and proceeded to deliver him to crime lord Jabba the Hutt, who had put a hefty bounty on Solo's head several years prior. Slave I was presumably on the ground as Solo's rebel friends proceeded to rescue him from the Hutt's clutches. After briefly falling into the mouth of the dreaded Sarlacc, Fett escaped and returned to his ship to continue on his bounty hunting exploits. Role in Lego Star Wars Sets Original Version The original Slave I model was released in 2000 in the set 7144 Slave I, depicting the ship as it was in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. It contained Boba Fett and Han Solo (frozen in carbonite) minifigures and was substantially smaller than later versions of the ship. 2002 Version In 2002, the set 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I was released in accordance with the film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, also released that year. The set contains the only large-scale model of the Slave I under the command of Jango Fett. The set was larger than the previous model released and contained minifigures of Jango Fett and Boba Fett (boy). Instead of the previous model's green and brown coloration, this set was mainly blue and white, as it was seen in the film. 2002 Mini Version In 2002 the set 4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I was released, which contained a mini set of the Slave I. It depicted the scene in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones where Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi engage in a dogfight in the Geonosis asteroid field. 2004 Mini Version The set 6964 Mini Boba Fett's Slave I was released in 2004. It used the same design as the previous version, part of 4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I, but was in a different colour scheme. 2006 Version The set 6209 Boba Fett's Slave I came out in 2006. The set showed the ship as it was in Episode V. It came with the minifigures Boba Fett, IG-88, Dengar and a Bespin Guard. 2010 version In 2010, LEGO made a new, incredibly detailed set, called 8097 Slave I. The set included newly designed minifigures of Boba Fett, Bossk, and Han Solo. It also came with a mould of Han Solo frozen in carbonite, which allowed the Han Solo minifigure to be clipped onto its underside. The cockpit is made of a clearer plastic, making it easier to see inside the cockpit, where a minifigure can be placed. It was made up of 573 pieces. 2011 Special Mini version In 2011, a special Mini Slave I was included in the Star Wars Advent Calendar. It was even smaller than the Mini version of the Slave I, and only had 18 pieces. It was under flap #5, and was meant to be opened when there was five days until Christmas left. Gallery 7144_Slave_1.jpg|7144 Slave I SLAVE_I_(JANGO_FETT'S).jpg|7153 Jango Fett's Slave I 4478_MINI_Jedi_Starfighter_&_Slave_I.jpg|4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I 6964.jpg|6964 Mini Boba Fett's Slave I SLAVE_I_(BOBA_FETT'S).JPG|6209 Boba Fett's Slave I 8097.jpg|8097 Slave I 056.jpg|In 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar 51HFEui8cwL.jpg|Box 16888341335_aa46b6224e_b.jpg|Age 418VNERVMXL._SY450_.jpg|Old 17170752_Alt02.jpg|Limited edition box 6209-1.png Appearances in Lego Sets * 7144 Slave I * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I * 4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I * 6964 Mini Boba Fett's Slave I * 8097 Slave I * 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75243 Slave I - 20th Anniversary Edition Video Games *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga See also * Jango Fett's Slave I * Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:MINI Sets Category:Episode II Category:The Clone Wars Category:Episode V Category:Bounty Hunter